Sirius et moi
by WeirdDoline
Summary: Entre Sirius et moi, ça a toujours été plus ou moins implicite, tacitement entendu.


**_Sirius et moi_**

_______

**Note de l'auteur :** Wotcher ! Voici un court OS que j'ai composé pour le projet Bulle'Acide, un futur fanzine créé par une bonne amie à moi et auteur sur ce site, j'ai nommé Astate, qui sévit surtout dans la section Full Metal Alchemist. Apparemment, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner directement l'adresse du blog de Bulle'Acide, donc je vais procéder par de subtiles indices. C'est un blog Kazeo modéré par Astate qui s'appelle bulleacide. Je vous souhaite une bonne chasse au trésor !

Ceci est ma première approche de la relation entre Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, qui je le maintiens est à peine une invention des fans. Le rating est probablement excessif, mais bon, better safe than sorry, comme ils disent... Pourvu que ça vous plaise.

_______

Je n'avais pas encore dix-sept ans quand mes relations avec Sirius Black prirent un tournant pour le moins inattendu. Nous étions en 1976 et peut-être que c'était l'atmosphère libérée de l'époque. Peut-être que c'était l'esprit curieux de l'adolescence. Peut-être que c'était simplement ce qui devait arriver. Ce que je m'apprête à vous raconter, je ne l'ai encore jamais raconté à qui que ce soit. Entre Sirius et moi, ça a toujours été plus ou moins implicite, tacitement entendu. Nous n'en parlions même pas entre nous. Non pas que nous avions honte ou peur, mais je pense que nous aimions cette atmosphère de secret.

J'avais vaguement remarqué depuis quelques temps que Sirius s'éloignait un peu de James pour se rapprocher de moi. Peter en profitait pour se rapprocher de James. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, mais je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Sirius et ça ne me déplaisait pas.

C'était le soir d'Halloween. James et Peter étaient descendus dîner et j'étais resté dans la Salle Commune pour finir un devoir d'Etude des Moldus. Sirius était resté avec moi, pour « s'assurer que je n'y passerais pas la nuit », avait-il dit. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment. La pluie battante qui s'écrasait bruyamment contre la fenêtre. La lueur orangée du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. L'odeur de l'automne. Nous étions seuls dans la Salle Commune. J'étais assis dans un coin du canapé, un livre à la main, quand je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes genoux. Sirius s'était allongé sur le canapé, les jambes sur l'accoudoir et la tête appuyée sur moi. Je me sentis rougir. Inutile de préciser que ce genre de chose ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'il convenait d'avoir. Il me regardait dans les yeux, souriant, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Je m'efforçai de lui retourner un petit sourire avant de me replonger dans mon livre. Ou faire semblant de me replonger dans mon livre puisque je fus bien incapable de dépasser la ligne que j'étais en train de lire.

_« Un sorcier est autorisé à faire usage de ses pouvoirs devant un moldu si et seulement si la vie de l'un ou de l'autre est en danger immédiat. »_

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi.

_« Un sorcier est autorisé à faire usage de ses pouvoirs devant un moldu si et seulement si la vie de l'un ou de l'autre est en danger immédiat. »_

Tant et si bien que je commençai à m'habituer à la situation. De temps en temps, je jetais un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il me regardait toujours. Il y avait dans son sourire quelque chose d'amusé, et aussi autre chose que, sur le coup, je ne parvins pas à identifier.

_« Un sorcier est autorisé à faire usage de ses pouvoirs devant un moldu si et seulement si la vie de l'un ou de l'autre est en danger immédiat. »_

Je poussai l'audace jusqu'à poser le livre pour le fixer à mon tour. Ses iris étaient gris pâle mais il y avait dans son œil gauche une tache bleue que je n'avais encore jamais remarquée. Il cilla, poussa un long soupir et se leva. Je crus pendant un instant que le moment était passé, que tout allait redevenir comme avant, et je fus surpris de trouver au fond de moi, enfouie sous le soulagement infini, une bizarre impression de manque. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de poser un raisonnement ou quoi que ce soit d'intellectuel sur cette impression. La main de Sirius se referma sur mon poignet et il m'entraîna doucement dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Il garda ses yeux ancrés dans les miens pendant tout le trajet, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie s'il me lâchait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

La porte du dortoir se referma derrière nous. Presque instantanément, les lèvres de Sirius s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec une telle force que ma tête heurta douloureusement le bois massif derrière moi.

"Pardon", murmura-t-il en s'écartant légèrement.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et je ne distinguais pas très bien les traits de son visage. Il me sembla qu'il souriait encore. Il y avait un petit rire dans sa voix et une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je précipitamment comme il se penchait de nouveau vers moi.

- Fais-moi confiance."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse satisfaisante, mais il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que je me laissai faire. Il m'embrassa. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était doué. Sirius avait toujours été le tombeur de la bande, celui qui avait pendant un temps collectionné les petites-amies, celui devant qui toutes les filles étaient à genoux. C'est à cet instant précis qu'une pensée parfaitement stupide et incongrue me traversa la tête. A présent, c'était moi la fille. J'aurais rougi si je n'avais pas été aussi occupé à autre chose. Le sang battait furieusement à mes tempes et je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

En plaçant mes mains derrière la nuque de Sirius, je me rendis soudain compte de la position des siennes. Elles avaient été posées sur mes hanches et, l'air de rien, commençaient à déboucler ma ceinture. Avec un brusque mouvement de recul, je rompis le baiser.

"Attends !

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il impatiemment en essayant de s'approcher de nouveau.

- Et… et si les gars revenaient ?"

Il s'arrêta, planta ses yeux dans les miens et, sur un ton provocateur :

"Ce serait terrible. Il faudrait qu'on s'interrompe et qu'on reprenne plus tard."

_« Un sorcier est autorisé à faire usage de ses pouvoirs devant un moldu si et seulement si la vie de l'un ou de l'autre est en danger immédiat. »_

A partir de ce moment, ce fut le vide sidéral dans mon cerveau. Les gars ne revinrent pas.

_______

Quand j'entrai finalement dans la Grande Salle avec Sirius, j'avais l'impression que ce qui s'était passé était écrit en toutes lettres sur nos visages. Pourtant, personne ne nous regarda. Tous étaient occupés à manger et à discuter.

"Vous en avez mis, du temps, fit remarquer Peter quand nous fûmes assis à la table des Gryffondors.

- Oh, c'est ma faute, répondit Sirius sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai déconcentré Remus."

J'avalai de travers ma gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Pendant tout le repas, Sirius m'adressa des sourires et des petits regards de connivence. J'étais intimement convaincu que tout le monde nous dévisageait, ce qui était complètement faux, bien sûr. Je voulais qu'il arrête sans le vouloir vraiment. Tout intimidé que j'étais, j'appréciais cette complicité que nous partagions désormais. D'un coup, une barrière était tombée entre nous, je ne m'étais jamais senti autant en confiance avec quelqu'un.

Il fallut pourtant un certain temps avant que je puisse rendre à Sirius ses marques d'affection. Environ deux semaines après, nous échangions des clins d'œil assez significatifs, nous nous prenions discrètement la main dans le parc, nous nous embrassions dans les couloirs quand il n'y avait personne autour (la carte du Maraudeur s'avéra très utile pendant cette période). Nous nous retrouvions quand James et Peter étaient en retenue. Je n'avais jamais vu Sirius faire autant d'efforts pour être sage et attentif en cours. Tout était tellement simple entre nous. Nous ne nous disputions jamais, nous étions toujours heureux d'être ensemble. Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de voir Sirius montrer les dents quand quelqu'un d'autre me regardait. Je lui donnais une petite tape sur la tête et le traitais de jaloux, nous rigolions doucement. J'étais persuadé que nous passerions notre vie ensemble. Ça semblait couler de source.

_______

Puis arriva la catastrophe. Cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981, exactement cinq ans après notre première soirée. Cette fameuse nuit où je crus que le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner. Je préfère ne pas parler des douze années qui suivirent cette nuit-là, tout d'abord parce que je n'y trouve rien de bien passionnant, et ensuite parce que j'étais dans un état pitoyable. Jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Sirius en 1993, dans la Cabane Hurlante, là où nous avions passé tant de temps à l'époque de nos études. Je me souviens de l'avoir regardé, attentivement. Je me souviens de l'avoir serré contre moi un peu plus longtemps que de raison. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, probablement aussi vite que le mien. Je respirais de nouveau.

Les deux années suivantes, nous nous sommes revus chez moi, puis chez lui, aux quartiers généraux de l'Ordre. Plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls ensemble et, plusieurs fois, j'ai cru qu'il se passerait quelque chose, mais rien. Bien sûr, il restait entre nous ce lien très fort que je n'ai jamais connu qu'avec lui, mais je vous avouerai que j'étais tout de même un peu frustré. Alors je me suis fait une raison. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait laisser tout ça derrière moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Je me suis forcé à passer à autre chose. J'étais assez fier de mon résultat, et pourtant, hier, Sirius est mort, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi pour toujours.

_______


End file.
